


Shared

by roza_galyeva



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary is shared by Jace and Sebastian/Jonathon. Threesome. PWP. Coarse language. Dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared

In Valentine's ~traveling apartment... Clary lay on the bed completely nude, her eyes were closed and her fiery red hair was damp and a mess over the pillow. Her arms were limp over her head, and her pale breasts rose and fell with her labored breathing. Jace was on top of her at an arm’s length, his cock still embedded deep on her warm pussy. He’d just fucked her as Sebastian watched; gradually and reluctantly, Jace withdrew his cock and rolled on his side watching her carefully with his head on one elbow.  
“My turn” Sebastian said as he positioned himself between Clary’s spread thighs and mounted her.  
Jace’s palm caressed Clary’s flat belly. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear “Do you like this Clary? Do you like being passed around like a bitch in heat?”  
Clary moaned and turned her face away from him at the same times the second cock that night entered her.Sebastian began pummeling her pussy whilst Jace suckled and kissed her neck over her shoulder until he began suckling at her nipple. As if prompted Sebastian leaned to kiss and suck her other breast. Clary though she would go mad from the sensation of having both of their mouths on her breasts.  
Sebastian rode Clary for a long time. Sweat covered her freckled face, and her red wavy locks were a tangled mess. She would moan with every one of his trusts, he was pounding so hard into her she thought she wanted to nail her through the mattress all the way to the floor. Clary’s toned legs wrapped around his torso, her ankles pressing against his ass.  
Sebastian rolled on the bed, pulling Clary along with him so that she was not on top.

“Ride me” he ordered her.  
Clary was lost, disoriented with the change in position. Usually, they would both screw her the way they like and all she had to do was lay on her back and receive their merciless fucking. Sebastian grinded his hips thrusting inside of her to get her attention. Clary gasped as her small breast bounced with the movement.  
“Ride ME!” he repeated as he milked her breasts rolling her pink nipples with his thumbs.”I am not going to fuck you, you are going to fuck me.”  
Clary licked her lips and tentatively rolled her hips. Sebastian smirked in response.  
“She’s a natural whore, isn’t she?” he asked Jace.  
“You sure know how to give it to her, brother” Jace remarked as he watched Clary ride her brother.  
“She’s got another hole, brother” Sebastian smirked.  
By the Angel! Clary thought, they both had fucked her ass before, but she’d never had sex with both of them at the same time. Up to this point they both had been content in taking turns fucking her while the other enjoyed the “show,” she had never pleasured them both at the same time  
Jace did not need to be told twice, he pulled at a handful of Clary’s red hair and kept her in place, “Stand still” he commanded her.  
Clary dug her hands on the sheets as she waited and heard Jace behind her and the rustling of his clothes as he undressed. Jace fisted his cock and kneeled behind her.  
Clary’s breath caught on her throat and her emerald green eyes shot wide open when she felt Jace’s cock press against her ass cheeks. Jace hands sneaked under her arms and began milking her small breasts.  
“Please, I feel so full!” she whined.  
Jace pulled at her red locks as he bit into her delicate neck as he began sawing back and forth inside her. Clary moaned like a wounded animal. She felt so extremely full, her tiny, freckled young body being stretched in every direction as not one, but two big cocks were forced into her tiny body.  
“You were built for cock, little sister” Sebastian remarked as he suckled on a pink nipple.  
“She was made for our cocks,” Jace corrected him as he kissed and bit her freckled covered neck and shoulder leaving a trail of marks over her skin.  
Was she built for cock? Clary wondered, created by their father Valentine with the sole purpose of becoming their sex toy? At this moment it certainly felt like it. When they began to move inside of her it was a perfectly choreographed dance, and she just knew that she was not the first woman to be shared by the two brothers.  
“Please” she moaned.  
Sebastian silenced her with a forceful kiss. His tongue invading and dominating her own tongue.  
It was uncomfortable to have both of them inside of her, she felt so full and used. She felt like a whore. But slowly her body accustomed to their fucking as they continued to ride her over and over, her holes tightening around the invading cocks of her lovers. Soon her wounded cries turned into pleasurable moans as her hips began responding in unison to their thrust. Her soft moans only drove them even more wild, as they began fucking her harder and harder, their unison was lost as they took their pleasure from her body. And when it happen it surprised her, white lights behind her eyes her orgasm took over her body as she cried out in pleasure.  
Sebastian groaned as he filled her pussy with his seed, and with a howl Jace followed spilling his seed inside and over her milky white ass. When they pulled out Clary fell on her side on the bed, she was no more than a rag doll.


End file.
